DЯeamLand
by SkipChanDesu
Summary: This story isn't fanfiction per se. It started out on School Idol Tomodachi (a website dedicated to the franchise) with a single sentence: "Imagine an alternative world where we, the fans, are the idols and Muse and Aqours are our fans.". From there on, a lot of users drew themselves (or OC's) as idols. This story is going to feature those characters in their own adventure!
1. A Fateful Meeting

"Skip, honey. Would you mind doing some grocery shopping for me?"

Skip voiced an "Okay!".

The girl put down her controller and turned off her gaming console. As she got up from her seat, she looked around her messy room trying to figure out where her wool beanie was.

Her bedroom wasn't too big. It was square shaped and wine-colored, her favorite color. On one corner rested her bed with lots of clothes on top and a nightstand with a small lamp. Opposite of it, her wardrobe stood tall with a built-in mirror and to its left was the entrance door. In another corner was what she called her gaming corner. There was a TV, one of her many gaming consoles and a dark blue puff. A shelf nearby was completely occupied with her games and photographic material.

Skip found her beanie resting on top of her nightstand and quickly placed it on top of her curly brown hair and stared at her reflection on the mirror.

She hated her hair curly hair. She usually spends 40 minutes straightening it (and them more half an hour to find the missing sock) every morning. Besides that, she's 16 years old, 1,60m tall, slim and she also has eyes matching her hair's color. Her eyes aren't very good, though. She has to wear glasses to correct her bad eyesight. It's not unusual to spot her walking around without them, though, as she owns contact lenses.

"Okay, I'm heading out now~!" The girl let her mother know.

The town where she lived was small but full of diversity. People from all around the world would come to visit the great green views, the big crystal clear lake and the majestic architecture of the old buildings. But the major reason for this diversity was due to a famous prestige school which resided near the lake: Tomodachi Academy and she was lucky enough to be able to enroll there. She's currently a Second Year in high school.

While she walked towards her destination, she mumbled a few words. "Why did mother have to ask me to go shopping on a humid day such as today...?" She rubbed her hands on her hair even though she knew that wouldn't fix it's puffiness. "I just hope none of my classmates spot me. If they see my hair like this, they'll mock me for sure." That's right, on top of hating her wavy hair, she was actually hiding it from her friends.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew stealing her beanie away. The accessory flew a few meters ahead of her, landing near someone's feet. That person, bended over to pick it and stretched her right arm to give it back.

"Welcome, little Lamb. Does this belong to you, perhaps?" The sweet voice belonged to said person. It was a girl so beautiful she could be a model, even though she looked as young as Skip. Her hair was long and burned bright red. It was done with two small buns, each on either side of her head. Her eyes were bright yellow. She was wearing a black and white dotted pin-up dress.

"You should be aware that you are now in the presence of the Almighty Cursed Child~!" The mysterious girl continued. "What might your name be?"

"Skip-chan deeeeeeeeeesu~!" Skip answered reflexively realizing afterwards what she had done. "Oh no!" She brought her hands to her mouth. "I yelled without thinking! I hope no one recognized me..." Skip looked to her left, she looked to her right and then to her left again. When she was certain no one she knew was around, she let a sigh of relief out.

"Well then Skip-chan, what are your grievances? I will gladly curse anyone you want."

"Say that again...?" Skip raised a brow.

"Yes, that's right. I am the Almighty able to get rid of anyone who might get in your way. Come, gather 'round, people! I shall make your lives better!" The girl's voice got higher and higher and a crowd began to form around both girls.

Fortunately, an older man saw what was happening and made his way to the scene.

"Hey! You again?! Get out of here!"

Upon laying her eyes on the man, the mystery girl turned over to Skip again and grabbed her chin.

"This is where I'll take my leave. But I'll see you around, little Lamb."

Skip was rather confused with the situation and thought the girl was odd, to say the least. Even then, she couldn't shake off this feeling that the girl was somehow familiar.

* * *

 _Obs: Like I explained on the story's description, this fic is based on the original characters the Tomodachi users created and drew. We called them Idolsonas._

 _Skip and Sveta are my own creations (Sveta actually belongs to another story of mine. I just adapted her for this one) but I'll be featuring other Tomodachi user's Idolsonas as well._

 _I won't be updating this fic as often as the others since this is purely for fun (well, the other are too, but... xD)._

 _I hope you'll enjoy this tale and support me~! ^w^_


	2. When their eyes crossed

The doorbell rang first thing in the morning.

Skip's mother opened the door revealing a girl with a calm aura surrounding her.

"Oh, Chao! You came earlier, today."

"No, you're just taking longer than usual getting ready, Skip." Chaokumo was Skip's childhood friend living a couple of blocks up the street. Every morning, the dark-skinned girl picks her up so they can go to school together. "Accept your wavy hair and join me, child." Chao was the only person, apart from her family, who knew about her hair secret.

"Never!" Skip showed her her tongue. "Now, where is that freackin' sock?"

"Just go with another pair."

"No, the only complete pair I found doesn't match our uniform."

Tomodachi Academy's uniform had many variations suiting every student's taste. Pants, shorts, mini and high-waist skirts, full dresses, t-shirts, sweaters, you name it. The only actual requirements were the colors which had to be pink or purple, a bow or tie representing each student's personality attribute (pink for smile, green for pure and blue for cool) and sparkles for their respective year in the lower attire.

Both girls were wearing the sweaters to protect them from the cold and the mini-skirts, Skip in pink and Chao in purple. Their ties also differed as Skip was all smiles and her friend was pure.

* * *

Eventually, they reached school grounds. No matter how many times they walked by the gates, their imposing aura never disappeared. In contrast, once they passed them, their chests would be filled with joy. In every corner, there would always be someone playing instruments, singing, dancing and laughing. The academy is not considered one of the best for Idols for nothing. Furthermore, it's also a great school for all the other arts and sciences. Skip chose to enroll to further her photographic knowledge and Chao to sharpen her guitar skills. And it was close to their neighborhood to boot!

That particular day, everyone was in an unusual uproar.

There was a crowd forming near the trees.

Curiosity stroke and soon they found themselves helping the crowd grow bigger.

Through the tiny spots between everyone's heads, they saw a girl with bright red hair giving some kind of lecture.

"AHHH!" Skip shouted without thinking. Chao turned her eyes towards her. "That's the girl from yesterday! I knew she looked familiar!"

"You know her, Skip?"

"Hm... I wouldn't say I _know_ her but..."

Another girl standing next to them intervened.

"Good morning, Skip- _senpai_ , Chaokumo- _senpai_."

"Akemi- _chaaaaan_ ~!" Skip hummed with a grin from ear to ear, trying to hug the girl. "I told you you could drop the honorifics~."

Before speaking again, Akemi stretched her arm preventing the happy-go-lucky girl from getting any closer. Despite that action, her face displayed a slight redness. "That won't do. You're my seniors after all."

Skip gave up on hugging the first year.

"So you don't know who Sveta is? She's pretty famous around here for her black magic. Some people are afraid she'll cast them a curse if their eyes ever meet." She giggled. "Such nonsense."

"I had no idea someone like that even studied here." Chaokumo voiced.

"Well, we do have some pretty unique students. You have one right beside you."

Both glanced at Skip.

"Eeeeeh?! Me?!"

"I don't think I've ever met anyone as merry as you, it's actually pretty scary how you interact with everyone with such ease."

"Tell me about it." Chaokumo joked. "Then again, if it wasn't for that, we would never have met and be close friends."

Akemi smiled and politely said her goodbyes.

Classes were almost starting after all.

As Skip and Chao walked towards the building's entrance, Sveta glared at Skip and their eyes met.

For a second, she thought she felt some kind of chill down her spine but that sensation give way to a warm and pleasant feeling in her chest.

Skip tugged on her friend's sleeve.

"Hey Chao, do you really believe Sveta can use magic?"

"What's this? Are you afraid?" Chao teased.

"No-No way! I just got curious..." Striking a ridiculous pose with her arms crossed, her voice cracked.

"Scientifically speaking, there is no such thing as curses. You can rest assured."

The conversation ended there. However, Skip couldn't take her eyes off of Sveta even as they entered the school building.

* * *

 _Obs: In this chapter, I introduce Chaokumo: the shy, calm and mature childhood friend and Akemi, a first year and cool attribute girl. Akemi does not belong to me. She's Tomodachi Spade_Meri user's original character~._

 _And the name of the mysterious girl from the first chapter is revealed!_

 _There's some kind of chemistry going on between her and Skip._

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _See ya guys on the next~!_ _^w^_


	3. Beauty like no other

Classes were finally done but, even then, the school was still overflowing with students.

Some had club activities and others had their idol practices.

Skip and Chao were no different. Chao went to one of the music rooms to practice her guitar and Skip hopped over to her Photography club with a huge smile.

For the past week, they had been holding special activities: the Picture Challenge. Everyday, a club member would write a theme on the black board and, for the whole afternoon, the members had to photograph only that one theme inside school grounds.

That day's theme was Nature.

Nature seems fairly easy to capture. Take a picture of flowers or the trees and it's practically done. However, those pictures would be way too boring for Skip so she decided to capture something deeper.

As she strolled near the academy's gates, something rammed into her. " _THWACK!_ "

She dived on the floor head first, holding her camera high in the air between her hands.

Skip stood there lying on the ground for a good 5 seconds until someone approached her.

"Are you okay?!" A boy asked with a concerned tone of voice.

Skip brought her arms down and carefully inspected her camera.

"Ah, yes. My camera is fine!"

"I meant you, not the camera though..." The boy offered his hand and Skip got up.

"Me? I'm all good! I'm used to falling all the time!" As if she was actually proud of such a thing, she drew a "V" with her fingers.

"Hey!" The boy turned around and called for a girl standing a few meters away. "Come here and apologize!"

The girl did as she was told and calmly walked towards them.

However, instead of apologizing right away, she sat down on the floor and took out a bunch of tools from her pockets so she could repair some kind of device.

"I'm sorry, Itov Altiui didn't mean to hurt you." The girl conveyed.

Skip's eyes glanced at the drone-like device.

"So this is what bumped into me."

"Yeah, I was one of it's victims too. Twice."

"It's fine~! Skip-chan deeeeesu~! What are your names?"

"I'm Aelic and this is Nullsilver, nice to meet you Skip."

"You guys are school idols, right? I've seen you a few times around the school."

Both nodded.

"Mind if I take a picture?" Skip requested only to receive a positive response.

The aspiring photographer waved them goodbye afterwards and continued on her search for the perfect nature subject.

Walking and running from corner to corner, she soon found what she was looking for behind the Auditorium.

A big pompous tree stood majestically. Sveta was resting underneath with a book on her lap, surrounded by birds. Her hair fluttered on the wind.

Skip immediately captured the scene through her camera lens and continued to admire the beauty of it all.

One bird pecked on Sveta's forehead and the girl glanced over at Skip. It's as if the bird told her there was someone watching her.

"Well, now that I've been discovered, I guess I'll just say hi."

"We meet again, little lamb."

"Can I ask you something?"

Sveta gave the ok.

"Is it really true you can do magic?"

"Ehehe, of course~."

Skip raised an eyebrow.

"It's hard to believe. Science pretty much denies magic."

"Here, I'll show you." There was a grin on the girl's face. She drove her left hand to her skirt's pocket and took a black marker out. Then, she grabbed Skip's right hand and drew a circle with a pentagram on her palm. After whispering some gibberish, a light flickered on Skip's hand giving birth to a blue flame.

"WHOA!" The brown-haired girl jumped backwards in surprise.

Sveta laughed and laughed.

"How...?" Skip analysed the flame carefully. "Is it an illusion? It doesn't burn."

"As long as I draw a magical circuit, recite the spell and infuse it with mana, I can make pretty much anything. I made it so it wouldn't burn you."

"Uuuuh!" Skip was clearly dumbfounded but incredibly curious. "Do I have that mana thing? Could I also do magic?"

"Every living being has mana. Mana is basically life energy. Some spells require more energy than others but yes, as long as you train and recite the spells, even you could cast magic."

Suddenly, someone else walked towards them.

"Skip, hey! Glad I found you! I kinda have a favo-" It was a girl with strawberry blond hair who called out only to freak out with what was developing in front of her eyes. "WAAAAA! SKIP IS ON FIRE! SVETA SET SKIP ON FIRE!" The girl ran away shouting like crazy.

"Oh, shoot! Sorry Sveta, I'll go after her! Talk to you tomorrow~!"

The flame on Skip's hand went *poof*.

"Waaaaaaait, Atsuko-chaaaaan! It's not what you thiiiiiink!"

Soon, Sveta was left alone with the birds again.

"She said she'd talk to me tomorrow..." The girl whispered with a delighted expression on her face.

* * *

 _Obs: Oh man, it was so much fun writing this chapter. xD_

 _Aelic and Nullsilver belong to Ryqoshay and Atsuko is Karai_Sky's creation~._

 _See you guys on the next chapter! ^w^_


	4. Ominous Presence

The day started no different from any other day. Skip took her sweet time getting ready, Chao picked her up and both walked to school together.

"Yesterday I heard a weird rumor that you were literally on fire. What was that all about?"

Skip explained what went down.

"... But when I caught up to Atsuko, half the school had already heard her screams and the rumors started."

"Sveta doing magic, huh...? Still kinda hard to believe, to be honest." Chao was baffled. "So, what did Atsuko need from you, anyway?"

"Oh, that! She asked me to photograph her unit's practice today, after school."

Chao hummed an 'I see'.

"Hey Skip, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, shoot it!"

"You get involved with so many school idols, photographing them, giving them tips and stuff... Have you ever thought of becoming one yourself?"

Skip's eyes widened.

"Ahaha, don't be silly Chao! My voice is pretty average and I can't dance, I'm too clumsy for that!"

"But you have an Idol's charisma. Just saying~."

Skip stopped walking for a few seconds taking in what her friend told her.

"Me, a school idol? Nah, I wish!" She thought to herself.

* * *

When Skip and Chaokumo reached the school gates, they heard a mechanical sound becoming louder and louder as they walked.

Skip jumped sideways and avoided getting hit by Nullsilver's drone.

"Aha! I evaded it!" The girl grinned, proud of herself.

However, the drone hit someone else and that person fell on top of Skip, bumping heads with her.

"OUCH!" Both exclaimed.

The unfortunate person regained her posture and glanced over at Skip.

"Ah, Skip! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Are you alright, Edelweiss?"

The girl nodded.

Nullsilver, once again accompanied by Aelic, came to apologize.

"Where's Akemi? We need her to complete the clumsy trio!" Chao snickered.

Both Skip and Edelweiss pouted.

The group burst out laughing.

Suddenly they fell quiet.

There was an ominous presence in the air.

From behind Chaokumo, a red-head emerged and, in a low tone of voice coming from a creepy smirk, said:

"Helloooo, Skip...~!"

Everyone jumped, their hearts beating hard, except Skip.

"Oh, good morning Sveta." The girl greeted.

Sveta offered another smirk and went away.

"W-W-Was that... Sveta- _senpai_?!" Edelweiss was shaking.

"Waaa, that scared me!" Chao let out.

Similar scenes happened throughout the day.

-During P.E.:

Skip and her classmates were running. Sveta was passing by and decided to wave with a huge grin on her face. Everyone froze, including the teacher who broke into a cold sweat.

-Lunch break:

Skip and Chao sat down with Kyoko and Lulu. The group was happily talking about their Idol activities until Sveta showed up.

"Hi...~!"

The girls went "Eeeek!".

"Say Skip... Are you friends with Sveta- _senpai_?" Kyoko asked.

"Hum... I guess? She's pretty cool."

"Cool, huh..." Lulu wondered.

-After school:

The brown haired girl met up with Atsuko, as promised.

"Oh, I didn't know you had asked Skip to take the photos!" Lulu turned to Atsuko. "If I had known, I'd have said something at lunch break. Thanks Skip."

"Ah, no problem!"

"Shall we start practice, then?" Atsuko suggested.

Skip took her camera out of her bag and adjusted the ISO and White Balance. She gave them the 'Okay' afterwards.

The TROPiC members stretched their muscles and soon enough started dancing.

Once again, out of nowhere, Sveta intervened and disappeared as fast as she showed up.

"Waaaa!" They all screamed.

"Hum, why does everyone freak out whenever Sveta says hi? She's just being nice." Skip was confused.

"That's no normal way of saying hi..."

"The way she grins is as if she's placing a curse on us..." Atsuko followed Lulu's train of thought.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case, though." Skip smiled.

The practice resumed and lots of pictures were taken.

* * *

 _Obs: Ryqoshay's Aelic and Nullsilver and Karai_Sky's Atsuko are featured again~._

 _Edelweiss belongs to XCrescentX, Kyoko is Lex-chan's creation and Lulu is Makishima's._

 _Thank you for reading~! ^w^_


	5. Love Live: START!

"Extra, extra! Big news!"

A few students from the newspaper club stood near Tomodachi's gates handing out some pamphlets and newspapers.

Everyone passing by took them and jumped in excitement.

"Ah, it's that time of the year again!" Chao had an unusual shine in her eyes.

"You mean...?"

"Yup! Love Live is finally starting!"

"So that's why everyone has been on edge and practicing like crazy, lately." Skip observed.

"Here, take a copy of the newspaper, Skip and Chao!" A girl offered.

Skip grabbed two copies, one for her and one for her friend.

"Are you participating this year, Chao?"

"Yes! As a solo unit."

"Why don't you join a bigger unit?"

Chao's eyes glanced to the ground.

"I'm too shy around people I'm not familiar with, you know that."

"I know, I know. But you promised you'd try to break out of your shell, on new year's eve."

Chaokumo remained silent.

"Come on, Chao! I'll help you!" A big grin was drawn on Skip's face.

"Fine!" The girl blushed. "What about you?"

"Hm? What about me?"

"Aren't you joining?"

"Huh?! No way! I told you I'm not skilled enough to become an Idol, ahah!"

"Hmmm?" Two piercing eyes stared at the photographer, teasing her. "I'm pretty sure I heard you singing _High School Musical_ in the bathroom, the other day, though."

"Waaaa?! Draq?!" Skip covered her face. "I thought the bathroom was empty..."

"Technically, it was. I was passing by and heard _'Bop to the Top'_. Obviously, I had to see where it was coming from."

"Skip, I had no idea you were a _HSM_ fan." Chao joked.

"I'm nooooooot! But Draq kept humming that song non-stop during P.E. and it got stuck in my head."

"You're welcome, mufufu~." Draq put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "But you should totally become a school Idol. Your voice is pretty clean."

"I'll pass. I'm already too busy with photography."

"Right." Draq ended the topic while glancing over at Chao. Both girls knew it was just a cheap excuse.

* * *

When classes ended for the day, all students gathered in the auditorium for the official Love Live announcement.

Hotaru- _sensei_ picked up a microphone and pointed to the image being projected behind her.

"This is it, the most awaited moment by everyone in this Academy. Love Live kicks out today!"

Claps and whistles flew through the room.

"Practice a lot, sing and dance to your heart's content, inspire people throughout the country, throughout the globe! But please, don't over exert yourselves and don't neglect your studies, either. I wish you all the luck, my dear idols! Dismissed!"

Needless to say, as soon as the doors opened, almost every student flashed out of the place to practice for the competition.

"Alright, back to the daily photo challenge!" Skip thought while pumping her fist in the air.

During her school rounds, Skip found Sveta under a tree surrounded by birds, again. However, she was singing instead of reading, this time around.

Without saying a word, she decided to take a break next to the girl.

Sveta offered a smile and kept on singing.

"Your voice is really sweet~."

"You think?" The girl interrupted her melody.

The happy-go-lucky girl nodded.

"I wonder if you're the only one who feels that way." Sveta showed a puzzled expression. "I've tried applying to a few Idol units but I was rejected..."

"Whoa, really?!"

The girls let silence settle in for a while.

"You know... I might have a clue as to why that happened." Skip moved to face her _senpai_. "I don't mind it; actually, I find it really cute~; but some people feel super overwhelmed by your strong presence. Some even misunderstand you, fueling false rumors."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of students who are afraid of you and think you're evil because of your magic. They're afraid you'll cast them a curse."

"I would never curse anyone unless there is enough reason to. I just want to help people with my abilities..."

"I know." Skip grabbed Sveta's hand. "How about I help you getting your feelings across to others? I already committed myself to giving a helping hand to Chao in her search for a unit, too."

A fuzzy feeling filled Sveta's chest.

* * *

 _Obs: Special appearances this chapter~ Draq by Canadiandraqula and Hotaru-sensei by Makishima._

 _Writing the first part was hella fun! Draq (and Canadiandraqula) is a huge High School Musical fan so I had to make a reference to the Movies just for her. ^w^_

 _Love Live is starting, yay! Chao and Sveta have now something in common: their search for a bigger unit and Skip is going to help them both!_

 _Let's see how things develop from here on~!_

 _Thank you for reading~! ^o^_


End file.
